The Demon God of Sleep
by doctorwhofan4196
Summary: The doctor and Clara land in a Native American village, where they find something very strange.


**Please Read the Predicament before Reading This One**

In the TARDIS the doctor and Clara were talking. "How about the planet Golobus", the doctor asked Clara. "What there", Clara asked curiously. "An adventure", the doctor replied. Just then the TARDIS started to beep. "What's that beeping noise", Clara asked the doctor. "It's a distress signal. The same signal the predicament used to contact us." "The predicament", Clara said surprisingly, "but he was supposed to be in the wheelchair for three months." "Time travel", the doctor replied, "let's see what he needs." The doctor then presses some buttons on the console and the TARDIS starts fly to earth.

The TARDIS then lands on green grass on earth. "We're at about 1746 on earth", the doctor said, "the signal is not too far from here." The doctor and Clara step out of the TARDIS and start to walk to the signal. "You're sure we're going the right way", Clara asked. "I'm clever, of course I'm sure we're going the right way", the doctor replied. About ten minutes later the doctor and Clara were just outside a Native American village.

The doctor and Clara walk into the village. "Welcome to our village", said one of the Native Americans, "we would appreciate it if you get baptize first. Follow me." The doctor and Clara followed the Native American. "Wouldn't he be talking in a Indian language", Clara asked the doctor. "The TARDIS translation circuits translate English to their native language and their native language to English", the doctor explained.

The doctor and Clara walk into a tepee tent. "Are you ready to be baptized and saved from the sins of the demon", said the man holding a bucket full of water. "Yes", said the doctor. "I guess so", said Clara. The man then poured the bucket of water into two glasses. "Drink the pure water", said the man. The doctor and Clara took the glass. "Should I really drink this", asked Clara. "What's the worst that can happen", said the doctor. The doctor then drank the water, then Clara drank the water.

"Have you seen a man who calls himself the predicament", the doctor asked the man. "Yes", said the man, "He is in tepee next to ours." The doctor and Clara left the tepee and went to the one next door. When the walked in, they saw men and women on the floor, not moving, but their eyes wide open and green. And right in the center on the tepee was the predicament.

"What did you do to these people", the doctor yelled at the predicament. "I didn't do this to these people", the predicament replied, "They were like this when I got here." "Then who did this", the doctor asked. "The natives believe that a demon god of sleep caused these people to fall in a coma like state because the people were rich with sin", the predicament replied to the doctor's question. "A demon god caused these people to fall into a coma and make their eyes green", the doctor said. "That's what the natives believe."

"Is there any relationship to these people", the doctor asked. "There is one relationship. All of the people were not from the tribe. These Native Americans were trading with this tribe, and six hours later, they fell into the coma and their eyes turned green. That's why the Indians made you two and me drink the water, they believed it would help protect us from this." "Did they drink the water", the doctor asked. "All of them. And this is only a fraction of the people who were infected. Almost half of the tepee's here are full of them."

"We're not infected, what's keeping us safe", Clara asked. "Nothing", the predicament replied, "we will probably get infected to, and we just have about six hours till." The doctor then scans one of the people with his sonic screwdriver, then checks his sonic screwdriver. "I don't think a demon is causing this, my screwdriver says that something is in their blood. It's looking to see what it might be." "Is it in our blood", Clara asked. The doctor then scans her arm, and checks his sonic screwdriver again. "Yes. Not as much as there is in their blood, but it is only a matter of time until we end up like them." "Well", said the predicament, "let's see what we can find."

A couple of hours later. "We're running out of time", said the doctor. The predicament walks in. "I asked everyone what they know, and they didn't tell me anything that could help us." "Where's Clara", the doctor asked the predicament. "I asked her if she could get the water." "You actually think the water is going to help us?" "Hey! I don't have a better idea, besides I have nothing to lose if I drink the water." Clara walks in with the bucket of water. "Here it is", she said as she tried to lift it onto the table.

"What's even in the water", the doctor said. The doctor then got out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the water and was checking the screwdriver. The predicament then grabbed a glass, put it in the bucket and grabbed some water and was about to drink, until the doctor yelled, "don't drink the water!" The predicament then dropped the glass onto the floor and the glass broke. "Why", the predicament asked. "Because", said the doctor, "I scanned the water and the sonic screwdriver matched it up with what is in our blood." The predicament then started to tumble. "I'm feeling a little bit dizzy", he said as he was barely standing up.

The predicament then fell over and his eyes closed. The doctor and Clara quickly went over to him. "Predicament. Predicament", the doctor said, "don't fall asleep!" "Doctor", Clara said. "I'm starting to feel a little dizzy to." Then Clara started to tumble and second later she fell over and closed her eyes. The doctor then went over to her. "Clara. Clara. Look at me, open your eyes." Then the doctor was starting to feel dizzy to. He grabbed his head trying to resist falling asleep but he then feel and closed his eyes. Moments later all three of them opened their eyes, their eyes were pure green.

The predicament stood up, but he wasn't in the tepee, he was nowhere. Everything was green, there was nothing else besides him. "Doctor", he shouted, "Clara! Doctor! Clara! Anyone!" He then turned around and saw something. It was too bright for him to see what was there, but after a few seconds the light became less and less bright and he saw what looked to be the gym of his college the big bang institute were there was some kind of ceremony. He then walked towards it. After a couple of steps he saw all of his friends their except the doctor and Clara.

"Congratulations", said one man, "you have success fully passed all of your classes with outstanding A pluses. And it is my honor to give you this paper so that you can graduate the big bang institute were you will be set for life." Everyone that was their started to cheer. "Where's the doctor and Clara", he asked concernedly. "Who", the man said. "There is no one called the doctor or Clara", the man said. "But the Indians and the green eyes and the water, where is all of that?" "You probably had a dream about having an adventure. Well after this ceremony you can have the adventure of a life time." Everyone then started to cheer again. The predicament then started to smile.

Clara stood up, but just like the predicament, there was nothing besides her. She turned left and right, back and forward, but there was nothing. "Doctor", she shouted, "Doctor! Predicament! Please I don't know where I am!" Just then she heard a voice coming from behind her. "Can you please be quiet, we're in a restaurant." She turned around and saw her mum and dad sitting at a table in a restaurant. "Mum", she said, "dad?" "Yes Clara", her mum said. Clara then started to cry. "But, you can't be here." "Why can't I", her mum replied. "Where's the doctor and the predicament?" "Who", he mother asked.

The doctor started in the same way the predicament and Clara started, there was nothing besides him. "Clara", he yelled, "Predicament." After that he decided to walk forward. After a little while of walking, he turned around and saw his family, friends, and Gallifrey. "What is this", he asked. "Grandpa I haven't seen you in forever", said Susan. "This isn't real", the doctor said, "it can't be real. Gallifrey is either burned or in another universe." "Why would you think that", Susan replied. The doctor's eyes were fixated on Gallifrey, but he still did not believe that this was really happening.

Back to the predicament, everyone is about to have a drink. "A toast to this man right here", the man points to the predicament, "for making all A pluses in every class!" Everyone raises their glass and is about to toast the predicament when right before he is about to drink, he pauses. "This isn't real, it can't be real", the predicament said. "But of course this is real, you're about to graduate." "No, this can't happen, this never happened." The predicament dropped his glass and ran away from them. Then a light blinded him until he could see nothing.

Back to Clara, Clara and her parents are about to eat their appetizers. "What was it you were talking about earlier Clara", her mum asked. "Oh, it was nothing", Clara replied. She was about to pick up her appetizer with her fork when she paused. "Aren't you going to eat Clara", her father asked. "This can't be real, it just can't be." "What can't be real", Clara's mum asked. "You. You can't be real, your dead." Just then the same everything became bright and Clara couldn't see a thing.

Back to the doctor, the doctor is still having doubts about Gallifrey and Susan. "Come on grandpa" Susan said. "This isn't real. As much as I want it to be real it isn't." "But, grandpa…" "You aren't my granddaughter and you never will be! Now I have to find Clara and the Predicament." The doctor walked away. Just then the world became bright again and the doctor couldn't see.

The Predicament stands up and sees a ton of people just standing and looking down, like they were lifeless. The predicament keeps walking and looking at all of the people when he sees the doctor to his right. The doctor wasn't lifeless he was walking just the like predicament. The predicament the walks over to the doctor. "Hello doctor, if that is who you really are." "I'm the doctor and I can promise you that, but how do I know you are the real predicament? Tell me something that is important." The predicament pauses for a moment. "Fish fingers and custard." The doctor then smiles.

"Where's Clara", the doctor asks. "I don't know", the predicament replies. The doctor and the predicament look around until the doctor see's Clara. The doctor and the predicament run over to Clara. "Clara, are you ok", the doctor asks. "Yes", Clara replies, "I'm fine. But where are we?" "We're in some kind of lobby, where all of the people who get infected go to", the doctor replies. "Then why do the people look lifeless?" "Because, there trapped inside their own minds, whatever the water does to people, this is where they mentally end up."

The doctor face palms. "I'm an idiot, of course!" "Of course what", Clara asks. "Some alien doctors give their suicidal patients a type of chemical that can put them in a trance like state to show them what they desire most. But their only supposed to consume a drop not a glass full." "How long until it wears off", the predicament asks. The doctor checks his watch. "About four to five months." "I can't wait for four to five months", Clara yelled. "That is just what I was thinking", the doctor said. "So you have a plan", the predicament says. "A bit of a plan. You see, this place was designed to mentally give you what you want, and in theory if we destroy this lobby, everyone will awake up. The only problem is that one mind isn't strong enough to destroy this place."

"What if we focus all of our mind together", the predicament said. "That is just what I was thinking of" the doctor said. Everyone holds their hands. "Now concentrate with all of your might." Everyone closes their eyes and starts thinking of the dream being destroyed. "Harder!" Everyone tries harder, and the room starts to get brighter. "Harder!" Everyone focuses harder and the room get extremely bright. "Harder!" Everyone tries harder and the light completely covers the room.

Then everyone starts opening their eyes slowly. Everyone stands up. "Well, that was weird", the predicament said. Everyone walks out of the tepee. "It worked", Clara says. The predicament then walks over to the man hold the bucket full of water. "That water is an alien chemical used to mentally give someone what they want most, get rid of it and never use it again." The man looks at the predicament like he is a crazy man. Then Clara walks up to him. "That water is full of sin", she says to him. The man then nods and dumps the water. "I could've said that", the predicament says to Clara.

Inside the TARDIS, the predicament is driving the TARDIS with Clara and the doctor inside of the TARDIS. The TARDIS then lands. "Thanks for the ride doctor", the predicament says to the doctor. "Eh, you saved all of those people, it's the least I can do", the doctor says. "Actually, the least you can do is nothing", the predicament says. "I'll be sure to remember that the next time you need a ride." The predicament smiles. "See you next time doctor." The predicament then leaves the TARDIS. "So where were we", the doctor says. The doctor pauses for a minute to think. "Oh, that's right, Golobus.


End file.
